HALLOWEEN : The Horror of Michael Myers
by ohnosandycandy
Summary: When a group of teenagers decide to stay over the Myer's house for Halloween night, Horror is guaranteed.Even though the stories of Michael Myers are already unleashed,it doesn't mean there isn't more. Tune in for Horror, Romance, Comedy, and a thriller!
1. Chapter 1 : THE PRANK

Chapter 1 **THE PRANK**

**October 29****th****.**

"Hey Kat!" I heard Zach calling my name from a distance.

"Huh?" "Oh, Hey." I turned around saying.

"So how are you?" He asks trying to start a conversation.

" Good." I answer him.

"Hey! Two more days till Halloween! And I have it all planned out!" He says shockingly.

"What do you mean?" I ask him all confused.

"Okay, well we are going to stay over night at the Myer's house. You, Me, Chelsea, and Austin." He tells me.

I get excited but then I get scared about the fact we are going to the Myer's house!

"I don't know…" I tell him.

" Come on! I already asked Chelsea and Austin. They said it was great and they are looking forward to it." He goes on.

As he tries to convince me, I think about it.

"Fine. Tonight me and Chelsea will meet you and Austin there. Okay? I want to check it out first." I tell Zach making a deal.

" Great!" He tells me.

We finish walk to school, when I see three jerks acting like Michael Myers. Idiots.

Later that day in math, I am talking to Chess, and Austin. We were supposed to watch a movie but we are in the back, and the teacher was away from the classroom.

"Okay. So… You guess know the plan for tonight, right?" I ask them.

"Huh?" Austin is all confused.

"What are you talking about?" Chess asks me.

" Zach didn't tell you?" I ask.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Dang it. Zach told me we were going to the Myer's house on Halloween, over night. Then he said you guys said you wanted to do it." I explain.

"Zach never talked to us about this…" Austin says.

"Yeah…But I want to do it anyway!" Chess screams.

The whole class turns around. We wait till they turn back around.

"Okay… well tonight Zach and Austin was supposed to meet us there, so we can check the place out." I explain to Chess.

"Alright." Austin says trying to pay attention to the movie.

"You KNOW you aren't interested in this movie Austin." Chess says to him.

"Yes I am." He lies.

"Austin. Not your not. We know you." I tell him.

"Ha, I know." He chuckles.

After school Chess come to my house. We are in my room. Chess is watching some cooking show and keeps laughing at it. I'm trying to finish my homework.

"Chess…" I tell her.

"Huh?" She asks.

"SHUT UP." I say kidding, but also serious.

"Oh I'm sorry. That I finish my homework in school!" She says.

"Ugh." I moan.

I finish my homework and shut off the TV. You cant hear nothing but little kids outside. because my window was open. The sunshine was in my room so much I was almost blind.

"We are supposed to meet Austin and Zach at the Myer's house at 9:30." I tell Chess.

"Okay… Well what time is it now?" She asks.

"like 7." I answer.

"So? We have a lot of time!" She yells.

"Yeah, but we have to eat dinner, and we also need to work on our science project!" I yell higher.

"Stop yelling at me!" She screams.

"Ow… My ears hurt now… THANK TO YOU." I scream.

"okay let's stop…"

"Yeah…" I agree.

After we finished every and it was 9:30. We start walking to the Myer's house.

"Crap. We are late!" Chess says walking.

"Yeah, I know!" Like 15 minutes late! It's almost ten!" I sigh.

"Okay well here we are." Chess says.

We walk in and the door is open.

"Hello?" Chess screams.

"CHESS! Be quiet! People are gonna think Michael is here and killing someone!" I whisper loudly.

"Oh…." She murmured.

"Yeahhhh!" I whisper loudly again.

"Hello? Sorry we are late." I say.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Chess said and runs to a wall and knocks on it.

I tap Chess on the shoulder and point to the stairs. We begin to walk up the stairs and every step was a loud cracking noise. We get to the tip and turn my head and see a dark shadow. I couldn't see anything. It was tall and just all black. I tap Chess's shoulder again and we walk towards where I saw the shadow. We go into some bedroom that had tons of toys and a cage for a hamster or something. All the pictures were cracked, and the bed was made perfectly. I walk towards the bed. I hear the closet open suddenly. Me and Chess both turn to it at the same time. And we look at each other. Chess walks to the closet and looks in it. All I could see is blackness. I head screaming and I suddenly see a guy in a black jumpsuit and a white mask pop out on her. Then I feel something on my leg, I look down and I suddenly fall to the floor! I was getting pulled under the bed! I kick at the person who was pulling on my leg and turn at them. I see the same white mask as the other guy.

Chess rips the mask off the guy who scared her half to death and she paused and stared. She realizes who it was.

"ZACH!" She screams.

The guy who was pulling on my leg let go and came out from under the bed. So did they. He took off the mask and I saw it was AUSTIN.

"AUSTIN! ZACH!" I scream.

"What the heck were you guys doing?" Chess yelled.

"Pulling a prank!" Zach says.

"Not funny!" I scream.

"Come on!" Zach says.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Funny! Oh, I'm _DYING_." I say sarcastically.

"You have no sense of humor!" Austin says.

"Yeah we do! Shut up!" Chess screams.

I storm out of the room and Chess follows. We run down the stairs. Austin and Zach run after us and stop at the stairs. Me and Chess grab our bags and get ready to leave.

"Come on! It was a joke!" Austin yells so we can hear him.

"It wasn't funny Austin!" Chess yells back.

"Oh come on Chelsea!" Zach says.

"I agree. That was over the top guys!" I say.

"See!" Chess yells.

"Ugh!" Zach says.

Zach starts to run down the stares and Austin follows.

"That wasn't funny how you pulled me under the bed, or how you chasing Chess all over the room. Or how you led us into that old bedroom but making me think I saw a 'shadow" I scream.

"Wait… huh?" Austin says.

"We stayed in the bedroom the whole time. We got here at 8:30 and got ready. The whole entire time we stayed in the bedroom." Zach says.

"Stop trying to scare us! Gig is over!" Chess screams.

"We aren't! We are telling the truth!" Austin yells.

"Guys, Really?" I ask.

"Yes! I'm not kidding!" Zach yells.

"Then who was it!"Chess screams.

Zach was about to answer, but then there was a huge crash coming from the bedroom.

"What was that!" I whisper loudly.

I was scared as heck and my heart was pounding hard.

"Let me guess, you forgot something in there."

"No… Everything we have is in my car." Zach says.

"Lets get out of here. NOW." I scream.

"Yeah! Let's go!" chess says.

We start walking out.

"Hey, let me drive you guys home, least I can do." Austin says.

Zach starts mumbling under he's breath.

"Dude? You okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah." Zach answers.

"Thanks." I answer.

"Hey, you want to stay over night?" I ask Chess.

" I would, but I can't. My mom said no sleepovers this week!" She said with a weird voice.

"But you are staying over tomorrow night, AND the night after." I said.

"I know! It's so stupid!" She says laughing.

"Ha, Wow." I reply.

"Yep, so…"Chess Says.

"Okay, well let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2 : THE SOUND

Chapter 2 **THE SOUND**

**October 29****th****.**

Austin was driving the car, and I was also in the front. Zach and Chess were in the back.

"So what do you think that sound was?" Austin asks us.

"I don't know…"I answer.

"IT WAS MICHAEL MYERS. IDIOTS." Chess says.

"Chess!" I scream.

"It could be true!" Zach says.

"You actually might be right." Austin says.

"Huh?" Me and Chess say at the same time.

"Well, Michael Myers was never found dead. He is still lost." He says.

"You're right. But it's been years." I say.

"Yeah… That's why we should go back on Halloween!" Zach says.

"No way!" I scream.

"We should!" Chess yells at me.

"Ugh! Fine. To proof to you, he is dead!" I said.

"Okay, here is my house." Chess says.

"Alright." Austin pulls over.

"Bye!" I yell out the window

Austin continues to drive in silence. We get to Zach's house, so now it's only me and Austin.

"Again, I'm sorry for what me and Zach did." He starts bringing that up again.

"It's alright." I say.

"Are you sure? Now I feel like I have to make it up to you…" He says.

"You don't it's alright." I reply.

"Alright…Well how about I owe you one."He keeps saying.

"Austin! It's alright!" I say laughing.

"Oh well…" He says anyway.

We get to my house, and Austin drives into the driveway.

"Here we are."He says.

"Yep…"I say.

I open my door and lean back for a short kiss from Austin.


	3. Chapter 3 : THE PLAN

Chapter 3 **THE PLAN**

**October 30****th****.**

The next day in gym, I was with Zach and Austin. We were walking the track and it was freezing outside. I was wearing a lime green tank over a bright yellow one. I also had my grey skinny jeans. No jacket. I also had my sandals on, which was a terrible idea.

I was in the middle of Austin and Zach, when the gym teacher, Mr. Hutching, was yelling to the class to walk 3 laps around the track. I heard almost everyone sigh, and I realized I sighed too.

We started walking and I knew Zach would be the one to break the silence one _special_ topic.

"So…Last night was…fun!" He said knowing I would be mad.

"NO. It was terrible!" I protested.

"Um…" Austin sighed.

"Ugh. It was awesome! And that crash with awesome! It scared all of you!" Zach said.

"I knew you planned that part! Zach, you need a life." I yelled.

"That wasn't funny Zach." Austin mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

"Shut up Austin!" Zach yelled.

"Hey!" I said hitting Zach's shoulder knowing it would hurt.

"Ow!" He screamed.

"Yeah! Like that really hurt…" I said.

"Okay, Okay! Enough." Austin said to both of us.

"Fine, but I didn't make the sound! I just think it was funny!" Zach said.

"Right…" I said speeding up.

Later that day with Chess at lunch.

"Hey Chess, do you think this chicken is good?" I asked poking my chicken with a fork.

"I don't know, I'm not eating mine… Mine moved…" She answered disgusted.

"EW!" I said pushing my tray away.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Zach said puling up a chair to our table.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Guys, are you still going tomorrow night?" He asked seriously.

"Nope!" Chess yelled.

"Come on! Please!" He begged.

"Maybe…I'm still not over that sound you made to frighten all of us." I said.

"KAT!" Chess screamed.

"What!" I asked loudly.

"You mean, he made that sound!" She kept screaming.

"Yep!" I said shortly.

"Wow…Well I'm still not going…" Chess said.

"Okay…" I said sadly.

"So you are going Kat?" Zach said.

"Question. Who else is going?" I asked ignoring he's question.

"Austin and Jason are going, and me." He said trying to convince me and Chess.

"Jason!" Chess yelled.

"Yeah…" Zach said.

"Oh…" She said poking her _chicken_.

"I might go, I'll let you know later." I said taking a drink of my Pepsi.

"Great!" He said getting up.

"Good…" Chess said.

"Try to convince Chess!" Zach whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Ha, okay!" I said.

Zach walked off.

"What? I heard my name…" Chess asked.

"Nothing. We are planning to have a chess game after school…" I lied.

"But you are coming you are coming to my house after school." She said.

"I mean, 70 days from now, after school…" I said.

"Kat, you aren't going to convince me to go tomorrow." Chess said.

"I know…" I said.

"Ha, you are bad at lying. I heard him." Chess laughed.

We continued talking about school and homework.

After school, Chess and I are walking to her house. I had to carry one notebook full of my doodles and my science book. I also had my purse hanging on my shoulder. Chess had the science book and her binder, plus her purse on shoulder too.

"Please come tonight! I decided I'm going." I said breaking silence.

"I don't know…" Chess said.

"Okay, last night you said you were, what up!" I yelled.

"Ugh, fine. I know Mikey Myers is dead, but the house creeps the heck out of me!" Chess answered. We were about 2 blocks away form her house.

"Yeah, Same here, but I'm still going…Plus Jason will be there!" I said trying to convince her.

"I don't know Kat…" Chess always was hard to convince.

"Please?" I asked one more time.

"Only if Zach didn't make that sound." Chess said.

"I don't know if he did! I don't think he did, I think he wants us to think it so we would think he was good at pranks…" I told her.

"Then, we have to show him how to prank!" Chess tells me with a hard tone.

"So you are going?" I said getting all my hopes up.

"Sure." Chess sighed.

We both started laughing.

"So what kind of prank are we going to do?" I asked.

We were 1 block away now.

"Hmm…" Chess says.

"Wait! We can dress up like Michael Myers, and scare the living crap out of them!" I suggested.

"Yeah! Wait…" She sighed.

"What!" I yelled tired of this conversation all ready.

"We are both short, they will KNOW something is up." She said.

"Not exactly…" I said biting my lip.

"Okay, you have a plan. I know, because every time you look up and bite your lip, you have a plan." Chess said fast.

"Yes, I know I have a plan." I laughed.

"Shoot!" Chess almost screamed.

"Keep it down!" I whispered.

"Ugh. OKAY."

"Jason." I said smiling.

"Jason?" Chess asked.

"Jason. He can wear the suit and the mask to scare Zach and Austin." I said.

"Why would he do that though?" She asked me.

"He wasn't there, and I bet he will agree with us." I answer.

"Right!" Chess said as we walked to her front porch.

We walk in to find no one else home. Chess picks up a note on the small table next to the stairs. She reads:

"Dear Chelsea, Dan and I are going to Amy's birthday party. It is in Iowa, because they moved a month ago. I know Kat was supposed to come over the next two days, and she still can. We bought a lot of snacks and food for you. If you get hungry we left some money on the counter for pizza. Hope you guys have fun, we will be back November 1st. Love you, Bye!

Love,

Mom,"

"I love my parents." Chess said.

"Okay? Hey, lets go to your room, hopefully Jason is on instant messenger." I Said.

We charge up stairs and open Chess's door. She pretty much throws herself at the chair next to her computer.

"Signing in…Loading…Loading…Loading…LOAD!" Chess screams.

"Gosh, it's just MSN." I told Chess.

"Oh hey, it's done loading…" Chess tells me.

"Ugh." I sighed.

"Dang, he's offline!" Chess says.

"Man!" I said sitting on her bed.

"Hey do want a soda or something?" Chess asks me getting up and walking to the door.

"What you have?" I ask.

"Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Coke, Water, Fruit Punch, Lemonade, Root Beer?" She continues.

"I'll have root beer, thanks!" I tell her.

"Alright." She says flashing out of the room.

I get up and walk to Chess's window, and move the curtains. I see green, blue, and red towels hanging from ropes from the house to a stick in the ground. The wind was blowing and orange and red leaves were falling. The wind blew the towel off the rope, and I saw a man. He was huge, with a Halloween mask. I closed the curtains, and jumped back.

"Hey." I heard from back of me.

I scream and turn around.

"What?" Chess asked me as she hands me a root beer. She got herself a Mountain Dew.

"Nothing, I just saw…nothing." I said shaking my head and reaching for the root beer.

"Okay?" She says.

We open our drinks and we both take a drink. My cell phone starts to ring.

"Who is it?" Chess asks me.

"Austin, hey text Jason to get on MSN." I told her.

I pick up the phone while Chess takes hers out.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, I heard you are in for tomorrow night, is Chess?" He sounded excited.

"Yeah, we both are going. Hey we are kind of busy can we call you back?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Bye." He says and hangs up.

I sigh and yawn, then my phone rings _again._

"Hello?" I ask.

"What's your favorite movie?" the ugly voice whispers.

"Scream." I answer.

The voice laughs.

"Austin!" I shouted.

"No." It chuckled.

"Ugh, I have caller ID." I hissed.

"It's Zach." The voice laughs.

"Zach!" I screamed into the phone.

"Sorry, that you forgot I was going to Austin's today." They laughed.

"Stop it, we are busy. Bye." I hang up.

My cell phone ring _again._

"LISTEN, ZACH. STOP IT. OR ELSE—" I was cut off.

"Just hang up." Chess tells me.

"No." I tell her.

I put my phone back to my ear and listen for laughing in the background. I hear nothing.

"Caller ID."Chess whispers.

I show her the phone, and it says 'restricted'.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone again.

I hear deep and heavy breathing.

"Stop!" I yelled and hang up.

We both sigh. I jump at the sound of Chess's computer.

"Jason's online!" She runs to her desk. I lay back on her bed.

"Come over here Kat!" She orders me.

I walk over and read the chat while they type:

Chess Gorman says: hey you are going to _the house_ tomorrow too, riiiight?

Jason Roller says: yea. Are you?

Chess Gorman says: Mhmm. So is Zach, Austin, and Kat.

Jason Roller says: I'm aware, lol. So Why you ask?

Chess Gorman says: Kat and I need you to do something for us :D

Jason Roller says: What is it?

Chess Gorman says: A prank.

Jason Roller says: On Zach and Austin? Sounds great. lol

Chess Gorman says: You read our minds :P

Jason Roller says: Why you need my help though?

Chess Gorman says: We need you to dress up like Michael Myers, and scare Zach and Austin (:

Jason Roller says: I don't know…

Chess Gorman says: Please!

Jason Roller says: Fine. :P

Chess Gorman says: Woo! :D btw Kat says hi.

Jason Roller says: HIIIIII!

Chess Gorman says: Thank you from Chess and Kat (:

Jason Roller says: Anytime, why do you want to pull a prank anyway?

Chess Gorman says: They pulled one on us. =/

Jason Roller says: Oh. I'll pick up a costume tomorrow after school. Then I'll meet you guys at the house.

Chess Gorman says: Okay. Thanks again(:

Jason Roller says: No problem!

Chess Gorman says: Okay ttyl! (:

Jason Roller says: Bye :D


	4. Chapter 4 : GET READY

Chapter 4 **GET READY**

**October 31****th****.**

I woke up that morning refreshed, normal morning routine. I had my have straight that day. I wore my Dark blue skinny jeans, and a orange tee that say 'Happy Halloween!' in black on it. I wanted to wear a Halloween costume to school like everyone else but I was waiting for Chess to finally have money for her _perfect_ costume. We were going to go to school that day and walk to her house, then drive to the costume store, afterwards go to _the house_.

I get to school and I had this stupid music in my head from what was on a radio in a car that drove past. I was walking to school, singing to myself.

My heart skips a beat from someone behind me jumping out beside me. I turn around and open my eyes to see Jason.

"HEYYYY!" Jason screams.

"Hello. Thank you for giving my a heart attack." I say calming with anger in my eyes.

"Sorry, It's Halloween! Everyone should be scared…tonight." He says.

"Sure. Sure. Sure. Not Chess and I." I continue.

"Ha, I saw a man dressed like Michael Myers. I ran screaming…." Jason says sarcastically.

"Wimp," I called him laughing.

"Hey!" He yells.

"Jason Roller is scared Michael Myers!" I scream repeatedly.

"Stop!"

I continue.

I scream from someone jumping on my shoulders.

"Karla Smith is afraid of Chelsea Gorman!" Chess screams.

"Chess!" Jason smiles.

"Jason!" Chess grins and they kiss.

"Hey Chess," I say.

"Don't you mean happy Halloween, cause we a the whole day full of Halloween fun filled crap we are going to do." Chess replies.

"Happy Halloween…" I murmured.

"That's the spirit!" She yells.

Jason's arm was around Chess's shoulder.

Later at school I was in Health. We just moved seats so I'm right next to the window.

Mr. Rome was teaching us about CPR again. We probably know more than him. I turned to the window and saw the same guy from before. Dark blue jump suit, and white mask. We was staring at me too. He's car was beside him. I turn my head, close my eyes, and shake my head.

"Kat! You have a stalker!"Chess whispers.

"What?" I say shocked.

"Austin keeps talking about you, in history he kept bring you up, even more than the Myer's house." She explains.

"Oh, Okay. Well I can't wait for tonight either." I say.

"Same!" She replies turning to the front.

We sat right next to each other.

I turn back to the window. He was gone.

After school we walked to Chess's house. We put our stuff down and grabbed a few things.

"We should take a couple of sodas for the road," Chess said handing me a Pepsi while taking a sip of her Coke.

We got into a car. My phone starts to ring.

"Who is it?" Chess asks.

"Zach." I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Zach asks.

"Depends. What is it?" I say.

"I know you have a lot to do but I can't leave the house until my parents leave for the night. I was supposed to buy all the snacks for tonight, but I can't anymore. Can you and Chess go for me?" He asks me.

I open my mouth to speak but Chess started to speak.

"I heard him. Sure. But we are stopping by and he is giving us the money." She says.

"Zach." I talk into the phone.

"I heard her. Okay, When?" He asks.

"When?" I ask Chess.

"Now, he is only a block away from here." She says.

"Now, go outside with the money." I answer Zach.

"Okay. Bye." He hangs up.

We reach Zach's house, and he walks up to the car and I open my window.

"Thanks Kat." Zach greets.

Chess coughs on purpose.

"Thanks Chelsea." Zach says.

"You are welcome." Chess reaches for the money.

Zach hands the money to me and glares at Chess.

"What did I do?" Chess asks.

"Nothing, I just don't trust you." Zach says.

"Rawr," Chess threatens.

"Bye Zach," I wave.

Zach steps back and waves while we drive off.

"Zach really gets annoying sometimes," Chess says.

"I know, but you don't trust him either, so…" I tell her.

"True…" Chess replies.

We get to the local Wal-Mart and Chess grabs a cart. She pushes it to the clothes department.

"What are we doing near the clothes, we are supposed to get snacks." I ask Chess.

"We are, but Zach gave us 60 dollars for snacks. We might as well use a little of it for a couple of shirts. Let's say… One for you, and one for me? Limit is 15 dollars?" Chess goes on.

"Okay, But we need enough money for a lot of snacks though." I tell her.

"We will buy the store brand." Chess says immediately.

Most of the time Chess was clever. She was never had to think for a second when I ask her a question like that.

"Okay, fine." I agree walking towards a blouse that caught my eye.

When we were done picking out our new shirts, Chess got a Purple tee that has a big picture of Gir from Invader Zim, and I got a Blue blouse with a few long ruffles in the front. We were on our way to the food isles.

"Let's get chips first," I suggest.

"Okay," Chess agrees and we walk to the back for chips.

We grab a lot of our favorite chips and I get the chills. I shake it off, and we walk to another isle to get more snacks and drinks. Once we are finished we walk to the checkout.

We checkout and walk to Chess's car. We put the bags in the 2nd row of seats.

"Wait, put the bag of shirts in the back, we will get them later." Chess says,

"Alright," I agree.

We get into the car and drive off to the Halloween Store. Once we get there we see that there's a big poster that says 'Michael Myers mask for $69.99!'.

"Do you think Jason can afford that?" I ask Chess.

"Of course, I never told you but Jason has a lot of money if you know what I mean…" Chess said glances at the poster.

"What do you mean?" I asked her opening my door.

"When he's Grandma passed away she gave all her money to Jason, and he's parents. Now they have tons of money, plus he's mom is a doctor and dad is a surgeon. That's what I mean Kat." Chess explains.

"Oh my god," I murmured.

"Yeah, but I liked him before I knew, and I can care less if he had that much money." Chess continues.

"You and Jason are like the perfect couple," I tell Chess.

"Thanks, you and Austin are too!" I say.

We walk into the store and I see that Ryan, Justine, Marcia, and Susan were all there.

Ryan was working at the checkout, and Justine was stocking tons of new candy in stock.

Ryan was Zach's best friend, and Justine was Ryan's girlfriend. Zach's girlfriend was Marcia, she always were tanks and really short shorts, even in winter. She was checking out a French maid costume. Susan was just talking on the phone.

"Hey Chess, I'm just letting you know that Ryan, Marcia, Justine, and I are all coming tonight too!" Says Susan hanging up her phone.

"That sounds great! See you there!" Chess says perky and turns around rolling her eyes.

"Who invited them?" I ask Chess.

"Probably Zach, oh well." Chess says.

"What?" I ask Chess surprised.

"More people to scare." Chess smiles.

"Oh…" I reply.

I start to look at costumes and a witch costume catches my eye. I pick two sizes to try on. I turn around and I see a Ghostface mask. I walk down and just glance at them scanning each one. I find a white mask that look really familiar and read the label. It says 'Michael Myers Mask' I seen it was 40 dollars. I start to walk to the dressing room and I change into both. I fit into the size small. I change back and walk out and look to my right into the mirror. I fix my hair and spin around. I stop half way and scream at the sight.

It was just Chess in a Michael Myers mask.

"Chess!" I scream.

"What!" She laughs.

"What? What? Dude, you scared me half to death!" I yell.

"Sorry, do you have a costume?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm a witch," I show her my costume.

"Cool, I'm a witch too, but it's a different kind," She smiles and shows me hers.

"Okay, let's get out of here…" I order.

"Alright," Chess agrees putting the mask finally down on the bench next to the dressing rooms.

We were in the car on out way to the Myer's house. I was getting scared at the last minute. I looked at Chess and her hands were on the wheel, and are eyes were hard on the road. You can tell she was getting scared too, about to turn the car around.

"Here we are," Chess says pulling over.

"Oh great…" I say.

"Can you help with the bags?" Chess asked opening her door.

"Sure," I answer.

I get a strong feeling that we were being watched. I reach over to get a a bag when I hear Chess scream. I run to the over side of the car and tackle the _person _that was hovering over Chess.

"Hey! Stop it! Get off of me!" the person yells taking off the mask.

"Jason!" Chess screams slapping Jason's shoulder.

"Hey! That's not nice at all." Jason says leaning in.

They break into a random long kiss, while I roll my eyes.

"Jason, Chess. Bags," I tell them.

They nod and help with the bags. I get annoyed with this prank already.

Once we finish with the bags we sit on the couch, opening a bag of chips.

"I want Mountain Dew…" Chess explains.

"Here," I hand her a soda.

"Woo! Thanks!" Chess said opening the soda.

I hear a car door close.

"Crap. They are here. Jason, go into the kitchen and wait till the signal." I order.

"What's the signal?" Jason asks standing up.

"When I say: This is boring." I tell him.

"Alright," He says and runs into the kitchen.

I hear a knock on the door, and I run up to open it.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey Kat," Austin says walking and pecking me on the cheek.

"Ewww, it's Zach." Chess says kidding.

"Hello Chess," Zach greets her.

"Haha," Chess glares.

I close the door and walk over to a table near the kitchen door. I pick up a picture and see a small blonde kid holding a baby. I shake my head and put the picture down.

"This is boring," I secretly signal.

"Agreed," Austin says.

I hear running footsteps behind me, turn around, and scream.

I was actually really scared at the sight. The sight of the mask made my stomach drop.

Jason picks me up by the waist -so tight I knew it would leave a mark—and tosses me behind the couch. My whole body slammed against the floor all at once. I never realized how strong_ Jason_ was.

I had trouble sitting up. I crawled to the end of the couch to peek at the others.

Chess had her back against the wall, Austin was trying to get away from the Jason to check on me I guess, and Zach was screaming like a girl.

Austin didn't succeed to have Jason ignore him and let me go. Jason was about to throw himself at him, when Austin grabs Jason's shoulder and another hand on he's waist and slams him to the ground.

"Hey! Stop it!"Jason shouted.

"Jason?" Zach asks.

"No! The Muffin Man! I have to find my way back to Candyland!" Jason screams, pulling off the mask. He was pulled himself up from the floor to run towards me. Everyone else followed. Chess ran passed everyone and sat down next to me. "Are you okay!" She asked to my face trying to help me up. She turned around to glare at Jason. –He ignored it.

"Kat! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I threw you that hard! Are you okay?" Jason asks.

"Don't worry. I'm okay—Ouch." I said putting my hand on Chess's shoulder.

"Sorry!" Jason repeated.

"It's okay, _Michael_," I laughed.

"Okay, good," He said laughing.

Austin bent down to help me up. Chess stood up and hit Jason's shoulder. Jason took Chess's wrists and pulled her in for a long kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that all about?" He asked me.

"Well, since you and Zach pulled a prank on us, we decided to pull one on you," I explained. "Oh, Thanks Kat." Austin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved it!" I claimed. Chess rose up her arm to me trying to get a high-five from me. I gave one to her, and I heard a bang on the door. We all jumped.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who is ready to party!" Ryan asks coming through the door, with a plastic knife in his left hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get out!" Chess screamed running towards him trying to push him back outside the door.

"That's not nice!" he said joking. Austin, Jason, and I starts walking towards Chess ready to defend her, When Zach runs past us next to Ryan. "I'm nice!" He yelled with he's arms out from his sides. "Too bad," Ryan yelled. He laughed and pretended to stab Zach. The plastic knife ended up between Zach's chest and he's arm. "No-o-o-o…." He's voice trailed off.

He landed on the floor, pretending to die. Ryan was laughing so much, I didn't know he could laugh that high-pitched either…

"Oh, that's so funny… Bye!" Chess said pushing Ryan again.

"Chill!" He chuckled. Ryan's girlfriend, Justine, found the door and jumped on Ryan.

"Hey Babe!" He said lifting her from her waist. Her legs were swung around him, her arms around his neck.

"Really! Okay, tonight is ruined. Our rather have a murderer after me than this!" Chess yelled.

"Relax," Austin told everyone.

Susan came in next with a cell phone pressed against her cheek and her shoulder. In both hands were even more bangs of chips, soda, cookies, and other junk food.

"Oy," I sighed walking towards the cough and sat down. Austin sat down next to me and swung my legs over he's lap, and put he's arm around me.

"Why did you invite all these people Zach?" I asked him while he was still lying on the ground. He sat up.

"They are just a few friends. It will be fun!" He announced.

"Great," Jason said. He never really liked to hang with us, with other big crowds like this. He liked hanging out with Just Chess, Me, Austin, and Zach.

I never really liked how Zach gets hyper fast, and he acts way too crazy.

Marcia walks in with her maid costume and runs over to Zach. She puts her hand under he's chin and motions him to stand up. When it was up from the floor, he puts him arm around her.

Ryan put Justine down and then had there arms around each other.

"Guys, Please tell me you didn't anymore people," I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Jason had he's eyes upstairs. "Hey, can I go change out of this?"

"Sure, I'll wait," Chess answered.


	5. Chapter 5 : MICHAEL

Chapter 5 **MICHAEL**

**October 31****th****.**

It was about ten o'clock. Chess and Jason were on the couch talking about homework, and making plans for a 'study date'. Justine and Ryan were upstairs going through things, probably planning things too. Zach, Susan, and Marcia were next to the stairs chatting with drinks in their hands. I was in the kitchen with Austin looking through stuff.

"You look nervous," Austin whispered.

"I wonder why," I said holding up a large knife.

He took the knife from me and sat it down. He wrapped him arm around my waist, I pressed myself against he's chest.

"Just don't worry, Kat. Nothing is going to happen," He assured me.

"How you know that?"

Of course he would say that. Even if it was true, I wouldn't stop being tense.

"Trust me," He pressed he's lips against mine.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Susan breaks in.

This was unlike Susan. She was usually with Zach, Ryan, or her sister Molly.

Molly was in college. She really wants to be a chef, but she in 20 years old, and this is her first year of college. Molly was my friend a little bit, but we aren't close.

"Dang it," Austin whispered in my ear and pulled away. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Susan," I said.

"Ryan and Justine found Michael's room. Want to go check it out?" He asked all excited.

"We will be right there," Austin said then turned to me. Susan walked out and I can hear tons of footsteps up the stairs. I knew no one else was on the first floor.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you," He hinted a smile.

"Ah," I smiled back and stretched up on the tips of my toes to kiss him.

He chuckled and lifted me up on the counter. He then, pressed him lips again mine and I wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled away, and took my hand and pulled me with him upstairs.

"We already found this room," I heard Jason said with pride.

"So?" Susan asked as we walked into the room.

Chess danced next to my side, and Jason followed.

"This room doesn't have any spider webs or anything, looks old, and gross, but not abandoned," Jason says.

"Shut up, it's abandoned," Austin said glancing at me.

"The spiders are probably too scared to even come in here!" Zach yelled and put he's arm around Marcia.

"This room is disgusting," Ryan resulted. He held up a baby doll with two knifes where the eyes should be.

I shivered.

"It's okay," Austin reminded me. I still didn't believe him. He had me close to his side to comfort me.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs," Marcia said drinking her beer. I would never drink under age, I don't even know how they got beer. She started to the hallway and Zach, Justine, Ryan, and Susan followed. I heard loud footsteps going down the stairs and Zach screaming for no reason.

"I'm about to kill Zach, I think he's drunk but I don't think he had any beer," Chess said.

"I know, These people are getting really annoying. I'm about to go talk to them to be serious and to stop drinking!" Austin said.

"I'm with you, let's go." Jason said gesturing to the door.

"Okay, I'm coming." Austin said.

"I'll be right back," I heard Jason whisper to Chess, and I saw Chess kissing him on the corner of my eye.

"And so will I," Austin said pulling me to he's chest, into a bear hug. He bent down to kiss me, and then looked at Jason.

"Okay," Jason insisted and walked out the door. Austin followed.

"We should go look around, I'm actually curious," Chess surprised me.

"You sure? You weren't into this at all before," I asked.

"Yeah, but I do like thrills, she smiled and pulled me along to the next room. It look like a play room.

It had a rocking chair in the corner and a desk in the center. There were tables full of old, dusty toys against every wall but one. The clear wall only had one small window, but small enough for someone like Chess and me to fit through. The floor was really dusty in this one room, when you took a step dust would release from the carpet into the air. The walls were a dark navy blue, with a few yellow stars. The room was very dark, but there was the moonlight from the window that shined into the room.

"Ew," Chess pointed out holding up a old Barbie doll with no head and it's left leg missing.

"That's attractive," I said sarcastically.

"Duh, This room is gross, but I'm guessing Michael did this after that whole thing with this family," Chess resulted.

"Maybe during it, you never know."

"That would be really strange, Kat."

"It would be strange either way!"

I walked towards the desk and sat down on the ripped leather chair. I opened a coloring book, and saw every page just had scribbles on it. One page had red all over the bunny, and black and blue all over the lion.

"Ew, that's sick right there" Chess pointed out with her finger.

"You think?" I asked turning the page. It had the same lion with black crayon marks all over it and a scared cat had black and orange scribbles on it. "That's my favorite," I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go to the other room, call me if you need anything," Chess said. I nodded.

I was alone now. I took a deep breath and closed the coloring book. I looked around the room, and saw a book, when the title caught my eye.

It was titled 'Family'. I always wanted to know more about the Myer's story and family. I was just too much of a chicken to ask. Chess knew a lot. So did Susan, but I don't know where they got that information.

I reached for the book. The side with the title just had tap on it and with messy handwriting it had the title. It had the same thing on the front. I opened it up and saw pictures of one family. The _Myers _family.

Only one picture had the same boy from the picture from downstairs. I turned the page and the same picture I saw earlier was there. There was a tall man with short brown hair frowning at a teenage girl about my age, with long brown hair. Another photo had a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair. She was beautiful, and she had a orange sundress on. She was holding a young newborn baby. I flipped the page again, and saw a young girl. She reminded me of Susan. She had the same eyes, and same hair as Molly, Susan's sister. The picture had a dark red spot on the corner of the photo.

Suddenly all my light from the window is blocked. I turn around and I see complete darkness. I stand up to pick up a box and under it was a rotting, dead rat. I put the box infront of the chair, on the desk. And sat back down. I shook the sight of the rat out of my head.

I was never really good at doing that but the light I barely had from the hallway, was really dim in the room. I went through the box and looked for a flashlight.

I found one, and tried to turn it on. The light flicker one as I pressed the button, and shut off. I tried several times again pointing it to the book, but when it flickered on, all I have time for was to look at one face; the little boy's. But, it only lasted half a second each time.

I put the flash light beside the box and look for another one. I seen was dried out markers and winkled paper. I finally found another one. The light was really dim, but it had to do.

Instead of look back at the book, I remembered my first source of light was blocked.

I turned around at the floor first and saw big feet. They had dark rubber boots. I had a feeling it was Zach, again. I moved the flashlight up fast and saw a man; in a mask of course.

"Zach," I mouthed irritated.

It was silence.

The body didn't move. I noticed the body was huge and it was too big to be anyone I even knew. It was a _stranger._

I screamed. I ran to the door, and dropped the flashlight—still on, on the floor. I ran to the stairs and ran down them. I was surprised I didn't fall.

Everyone in the living room stared at me with wide eyes. I saw everyone. Marcia and Zach were on the couch. Justine and Ryan were stand near the door. Then, Susan, Jason and Austin were at the foot of the stairs. I was on the third stair to the bottom. Austin looked worried, and Jason looked confused.

"Karla?" Austin asked.

I realized I was holding my breath, for god knows how long.

"Austin?" I asked stupidly. I felt so scared I almost forgot what I just saw. It couldn't be. It couldn't be _him._

"Karla, come here."

"Was it you?"

"What?"

"Was it you? Upstairs?" I asked.

"Everyone was down here but You, and Chess." Jason pointed out.

Then It hit me. It was _him_.

Michael.

_Michael Myers._


	6. Characters

Characters:

**Karla (Kat) Smith**:

Hair: Natural Dark Brown, but then dyed Dark Red Auburn (Length: Little past shoulder length)

Eyes: Brown with a small tint of green.

Personality: Perky, smart, trustworthy, religious, nice, helpful, friendly, artistic, loves to write, sings, acts.

Size: Skinny, Short.

Age: 17

Grade: 11th

Favorite Color: Rainbow.

Gender: Female.

Birthday: October 7th.

Notes: Single, Dating Austin, Best friends with Chelsea and Zach.

**Chelsea Gorman**:

Hair: Dark Brown, with blue streaks.(Length: little past shoulder length)

Eyes: Pretty Brown.

Personality: Nice, smart, trustworthy, religious, Loves Justin Bieber, Likes to sing a lot, and loves music.

Size: Skinny, Short.

Age: 16

Grade: 11th

Favorite Color: Orange

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 3rd.

Notes: Kat calls her Chess a lot, Is best friends with Karla, Austin, and Zach, and loves animals, Dating Jason.

**Zach Donner**:

Hair: Longish Dark blonde.

Eyes: Deep Brown

Personality: nice but mean sometimes, smart, likes art, writing, piano, and and is very secretive.

Size: Medium Height, Skinny

Age: 16

Grade: 11th.

Favorite Color: Blue.

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 18th.

Notes:

**Austin Greener**:

Hair: Shaggy Dark Brown hair.

Eyes: Light brown.

Personality: Nice, smart, funny, trustworthy, friendly, religious.

Size: Tall, Skinny.

Age: 16

Grade: 11th.

Favorite Color: Green

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 24th.

Notes: Dating Kat.

**Jason Roller****:**

Hair: Shaggy Light brown hair.

Eyes: Green

Personality: Nice, smart, funny, understanding, religious.

Size: Tall, Skinny.

Age: 16

Grade: 11th.

Favorite Color: Purple.

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 16th.

Notes: Dating Chelsea.


End file.
